blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bouncing Bull Racetrack/Gallery/3
The Rusty Railroad/Track junctions S3E6 Blaze and Starla jumping over badlands rocks.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla stop yet again.png S3E6 AJ shows the map a third time.png S3E6 Third view of map.png S3E6 All that's left is Rusty Railroad.png S3E6 Blaze in thought.png S3E6 Blaze searches for train tracks.png S3E6 Where are the tracks.png S3E6 There they are.png S3E6 Tracks go through an old tunnel.png S3E6 Starla "This way, fellers!".png S3E6 Blaze and Starla drive into the tunnel.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla enter a cave.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla about to cross a track bridge.png S3E6 Starla slips on the tracks.png S3E6 Starla trying to hang on.png S3E6 Starla about to fall.png S3E6 Blaze "I gotcha, Starla!".png S3E6 Blaze tosses his lasso to Starla.png S3E6 Starla lassoed by Blaze.png S3E6 Blaze pulling hard.png S3E6 Starla yanked back.png S3E6 Starla thanks Blaze.png S3E6 AJ "So what do we do now?".png S3E6 Pan across tracks.png S3E6 Blaze knows what to use.png S3E6 AJ shows a diagram of a steam engine.png S3E6 How steam engines work, part 1.png S3E6 How steam engines work, part 2.png S3E6 Starla "Let's make a steam engine and ride these rails!".png S3E6 Blaze prepares for a steam engine transformation.png S3E6 Transformation interface.png S3E6 First part needed.png S3E6 Firebox materializes.png S3E6 Second part needed.png S3E6 Boiler materializes.png S3E6 Last part needed.png S3E6 Pistons materialize.png S3E6 Steam engine transformation complete.png S3E6 Blaze transforms.png S3E6 Steam Engine Blaze.png S3E6 Starla and AJ astounded.png S3E6 Starla and AJ hop aboard Blaze.png S3E6 Blaze about to take off.png S3E6 Blaze starts chugging down the Rusty Railroad.png S3E6 Blaze "Now we're back on track".png S3E6 Blaze climbs up a track slope.png S3E6 Blaze turns a bend.png S3E6 Blaze goes through a tunnel.png S3E6 Blaze chugging happily.png S3E6 AJ notices danger.png S3E6 The rails split up ahead.png S3E6 Junction spotted.png S3E6 One track leads to a dead end.png S3E6 Help me choose which way to go.png S3E6 Which path should we take.png S3E6 The top path.png S3E6 Blaze stays on track.png S3E6 Blaze passes through a tunnel.png S3E6 AJ cheers after they get past.png S3E6 Starla "here comes another split!".png S3E6 Now which path should we take.png S3E6 The bottom path.png S3E6 Blaze sloping down.png S3E6 Blaze passes through another tunnel.png S3E6 AJ "we're almost outta here".png S3E6 Blaze says there's one more split.png S3E6 Last split.png S3E6 The top path again.png S3E6 Blaze going up the final slope.png S3E6 Blaze going through the final tunnel.png S3E6 Blaze reaches the end of the Rusty Railroad.png S3E6 Steam Engine Blaze jumps off the track.png S3E6 Blaze turning back to normal.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla passed the Rusty Railroad.png S3E6 Starla "Next stop, the Bouncing Bull Racetrack!".png S3E6 Blaze and Starla on to their final destination.png Crusher's carrot problem, part 3 S3E6 Crusher and Pickle at the garden still.png S3E6 Pickle singing more.png S3E6 Pickle still plays the harmonica.png S3E6 Crusher still spies on the chicken.png S3E6 Chicken still gardening.png S3E6 Chicken backs up.png S3E6 Chicken leaves again.png S3E6 Crusher "that means...".png S3E6 Crusher gets a lasso ready.png S3E6 Crusher tosses his lasso.png S3E6 Crusher's lasso flying through the air.png S3E6 Giant carrot lassoed.png S3E6 Carrot lands in Crusher's tire.png S3E6 Crusher "It's mine, now".png S3E6 Crusher "there's nothing, I mean nothing".png S3E6 Crusher doesn't notice the chicken under his hat.png S3E6 Chicken switching the carrot with a shoe.png S3E6 Crusher chomping the shoe.png S3E6 Crusher shocked about the shoe.png S3E6 Crusher in utter disgust.png S3E6 Chicken sitting under Crusher's hat with the carrot.png S3E6 Chicken eats the carrot.png The Skunk Bandits again S3E6 Blaze and Starla in the badlands at dusk.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla drive together at dusk.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla stop in astonishment.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla see the Bouncing Bull Racetrack.png S3E6 Bouncing Bull Racetrack up close.png S3E6 Blaze thinking.png S3E6 Another geyser spotted.png S3E6 Geyser near Bouncing Bull Racetrack gushes.png S3E6 Starla agreeing with Blaze's idea.png S3E6 AJ smells something bad.png|Huh. Do you guys smell something? S3E6 Blaze and Starla sniff the stink.png S3E6 Starla "You don't think it could be...".png S3E6 Skunk Bandits hop over a rock.png|Oh, no. Not again. S3E6 Skunk Bandits return.png|Skunk Bandits! They've found us! S3E6 Skunk Bandits shoot stinky-stink at Blaze and Starla.png S3E6 Head for the geyser.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits launch lots of stinky-stink.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla barely hit.png S3E6 How will we outrun them.png S3E6 Blaze says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S3E6 Blazing Speed deployed.png S3E6 Blazing Speed infusing Starla.png S3E6 Give us Blazing Speed.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla say Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S3E6 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla using Blazing Speed.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla almost to the geyser.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla hop on a rock.png S3E6 Rock lands on the geyser.png S3E6 Geyser launches Blaze and Starla.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits reach the geyser.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits launch stinky-stink upward.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla blasting up.png S3E6 Stinky-stink misses Blaze and Starla.png S3E6 Stinky-stink flies back down to the Skunk Bandits.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits retreat.png S3E6 Stinky-stink lands on the ground.png Epilogue: Riding the racetrack S3E6 Blaze and Starla almost to the top.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla reach the top.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla made it.png S3E6 Bouncing Bull Racetrack witnessed.png S3E6 Animatronic bull bumping the tracks.png S3E6 Tracks rippling.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla "Only one thing left to do".png S3E6 Starla "Ride 'em, cowboy!".png|Ride 'em, cowboy! S3E6 Blaze and Starla ready to ride.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla start their ride.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla start smoothly.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla look up at the bull.png S3E6 Animatronic bull starts bumping the track.png S3E6 Tracks start rippling under Blaze and Starla.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla sent high into the air.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla in a u-turn.png S3E6 Animatronic bull bumps the track again.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla bounce on the rippling track.png S3E6 Animatronic bull doing a third bump.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla bounce before another turn.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla sloping down.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla ride over the bull's head.png S3E6 AJ "Whoa!".png|Whoa! S3E6 Loop spotted.png|Look at that. S3E6 Blaze and Starla jump to the loop.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla in the loop.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla take another u-turn.png S3E6 Animatronic bull stomps its feet.png S3E6 Track starts wiggling.png S3E6 Animatronic bull bumps again.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla bounce on the bumps.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla still bouncing.png S3E6 Blaze enjoying the Bouncing Bull Racetrack.png S3E6 Starla "You said it" 2.png S3E6 Starla "It's the wildest track in the wild west!".png S3E6 Blaze and Starla bounce on more bumps.png S3E6 Animatronic bull snorts.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla bathed in the snort.png|Yee-Haw! S3E6 Fireworks over the Bouncing Bull Racetrack.png S3E6 Final shot of Bouncing Bull Racetrack.png S3E6 Iris out on Bouncing Bull Racetrack.png To return to the The Bouncing Bull Racetrack episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries